


Bow Tie

by Coq



Category: RedLetterMedia RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coq/pseuds/Coq
Summary: Mike calls Jay into his office."What?" Jay says. "We're almost done setting up the microphones for the Nerd Crew taping.""Get in here," Mike says, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And shut the door."





	Bow Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one-shot, inspired by HOW CUTE JAY LOOKS IN HIS LITTLE BOW TIE OMFG (in the 9/1/19 episode of Nerd Crew)
> 
> Please note that while this is complete fiction, it is not based on the Lightning Fast verse, and is actual RPF. If that makes you uncomfortable, please hit the back button and enjoy one of the millions of other great fics on this site! :) Since this is RPF, PLEASE do not publicly link to this story anywhere outside AO3, or re-post it anywhere. Thanks!! :D

Mike calls Jay into his office. 

"What?" Jay says. "We're almost done setting up the microphones for the Nerd Crew taping." 

"Get in here," Mike says, his tone leaving no room for argument. "And shut the door."

"What's wrong?" Jay says as he shuts the door behind him. He looks concerned, and maybe a little scared, but Mike's probably imagining that. Well, no matter. The idea that he can still make Jay feel a little scared after all this time is charming.

"Nothing's wrong." Mike leans back in his desk chair and holds his arms out. "Come over here."

Jay's expression shifts from concern to a look of pleased smugness. He moves around Mike's desk, and Mike grabs him by the waist, pulling him down into his lap. The computer chair creaks in mild protest, but they ignore it. "Got you an extra piece of wardrobe," Mike says, pulling Jay close and nuzzling his nose against Jay's hoodie-covered arm.

"Please tell me it's stormtrooper boxers," Jay says. "Silk." 

Mike mentally adds this to the Christmas gift list, then replies, "No, but thanks for the idea. It's something the audience will be able to see."

"Some sort of Mickey ears? Since we’re talking about Disney stuff?" 

The mental image of Jay wearing Mickey ears is ridiculous, and so cute that Mike can hardly stand it. "No, but thanks for that idea, too. We should go to Disney World. You wanna go to Disney World?" 

Jay frowns at him. "Like, right now?" 

"No, maybe over the holidays. Anyway, we've lost the plot! You still haven't guessed your wardrobe piece!" Mike leans to the side and pulls it out of his pocket. "Check it out," he says, offering the item to Jay.

Jay has one arm draped around Mike's shoulders, and he takes it with the other hand. "A bow tie?"

"Not just any bow tie!" Mike says. "Look, it's an Avengers tie. It’s got _ all _ your faves,” he says in his Nerd Crew announcer voice, which makes Jay smile. “Iron Man! Thor! Captain America! Also some other ones that people don’t like as much!”

“It’s perfect.” Jay starts fiddling with the clasp, and it looks like he’s going to put it on right now, but Mike has a better idea.  
  
He reaches up and snatches it out of Jay’s hands, and sets it on his desk. “Get on your knees.”

“Are you gonna make me earn it with a blowjob or something?” Jay says in a tone of voice that suggests that he thinks this is unforgivably lame, but he’s also sliding to his knees immediately, kneeling in front of Mike on the hard office floor.

Mike’s already almost fully hard, just from watching Jay get down so obediently, as though all he wants to do is obey him. “I was just going to put it on you, but now that you mention it…”

Jay licks his lips, maybe intentionally, or maybe subconsciously. He’s staring at the bulge in Mike’s lap, and he reaches for Mike’s belt.

“Ah-ah,” Mike says, like he’s correcting a naughty puppy. “Don’t you think you should ask permission first?”

Jay rolls his eyes at this, but Mike watches his cheeks turn pink. “Can I get your dick out?”

“Oh, come on.” Mike touches Jay’s chin with his hand, the soft beard hairs poking his finger, and tilts his head up, making Jay look him in the eye. “You can ask nicer than that.” 

Jay’s pupils are dilating, and the tips of his ears are beet red now as he whispers, “Please, may I suck your dick?”

It’s probably unfair how much Mike is enjoying this. “Please _ what_?”

Maybe Jay is enjoying this as much as Mike is, because he murmurs, “Please, Sir.”

“Fuck yeah,” Mike mutters back.

Jay quickly gets to work undoing Mike’s belt, opening his fly and fishing him out of his boxers. He’s fully hard by now, of course, because no one on the planet could hear Jay murmur “please, Sir” and not immediately get a raging boner.

It’s hard to keep his voice down as Jay swallows almost his entire length in one go, surrounding his cock in wet heat and taking him down into his tight throat. “Fuck, fuck,” Mike whispers, “that’s so good, Jay, oh my fucking god.”

Jay whimpers in response, and Mike feels the vibrations along his entire shaft. Mike sets one hand on the back of Jay’s head, which he knows Jay loves, but he can’t resist using the other hand to stroke Jay’s cheek tenderly. “I love you so fucking much,” he mumbles, half to Jay and half just to himself, because he suddenly feels it so hard that he can’t keep the emotion inside.

By way of reply, Jay starts to suck him vigorously, and Mike has to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He can hear Rich talking to Josh just on the other side of the door, and he can see that Jay didn’t lock it. Oh well, if they barge in without knocking and see Jay sucking Mike’s dick like it’s the greatest thing he’s ever tasted, it’ll serve them right for not knocking first.

The whole scenario is so fucking hot that Mike doesn’t think he’s going to need to worry about privacy for much longer. Jay looks up at him with his stupid beautiful doe eyes, Mike’s shaft sticking out of his mouth, and Mike can already feel the familiar coiling at the base of his spine.  
  
“I’m almost there,” he mumbles. “There’s tissues on the desk if you don’t want to--”

Jay glares at him, as though this was some sort of challenge to his honor and not just Mike trying to be considerate. He pulls back and starts sucking on just the head, wrapping his tongue around it and making soft little moans that are barely loud enough for Mike to hear. 

Mike tangles his hands in Jay’s perfect hair as his body is flooded with pleasure. “Jay, I’m gonna--_ Jay_,” he moans, and he erupts into Jay’s mouth, his mind blissfully blank for a few long moments. 

Jay, blowjob champion, swallows every drop, and proceeds to lick Mike clean and put him away before leaning back on his heels, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Holy shit,” Mike mutters, still careful to keep his voice down. He leans forward to stroke an affectionate hand through Jay’s hair. “That was so fucking good.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jay says, and Mike suddenly remembers that they were playing their little game, because he had completely forgotten.

“Do you want to get in the chair, and I’ll do you?” Mike says.

Jay shakes his head. He leans forward and wraps his arms around Mike’s middle, resting his cheek on Mike’s stomach. “Maybe when we get home.”

“Whatever you want,” Mike says, and he means it.

They stay like that for a few minutes, Mike gently running his hands along Jay’s hair and neck and shoulders and arms, feeling like he could just do nothing but touch him for the rest of the day and be perfectly content. Finally, Jay says, “I was hoping you’d put the bow tie on me now.”

“Oh, yeah, wow, I totally forgot about the bow tie,” Mike chuckles. He picks it up from the desk. “Lean back.”

Jay obeys, because of course he does, crossing his arms behind his back and jutting his chest out like he’s proud to submit to Mike’s every demand. Maybe he _ is _ proud, who knows. But Mike can’t get enough of it, can’t get enough of _ him. _

Mike slips the band of the tie around Jay’s neck, and snaps the clasp into place. On a whim, because he thinks Jay will like it, he says, “Don’t take it off until I tell you.”

Jay nods, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with something Mike can’t quite place. Jackpot.

Mike sighs happily. “Come up here,” he says, holding his arms out.

Jay hurriedly stands up with a soft grunt, and climbs back into Mike’s lap. Mike wraps his arms around Jay’s waist and shoulders, holding him close, and Jay leans into him, folding his legs up and hunching over to make himself even smaller than usual. “Thank you,” he says after a few minutes.

“For what?” Mike says.

“For my awesome Avengers bow tie, of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, #1 thanks for my #1 Twitter pal goodoldfashioned <3
> 
> follow/DM me on Twitter @HRHSherlock for more RLM shenanigans!


End file.
